fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Starblast/Enemies
This is the enemy log in Mario Starblast. Enemies *Goomba - obviously in every Mario game' Goombas are very weak enemies. *Spikeroller Guy - New enemies based off of Spikeroller Mario that can steal coins to boost their speed. *Koopa - Shelled enemies that hide inside shells when hit. *Paragoomba - Winged Goombas that are same in power, but fly in pairs to boost their chances. *Armidillo Boo - A Boo that sheilds from fire. Doesn't hide in fear for some odd reason. *Bomb-Omb - Warning: keep it away from fire, stomping, and spikes or it will explode. *Bug Guy - Shy Guys that fly and throw Bomb-Ombs. *Roller Bro - Hammer Bros that wear rollerskates that can stick to walls. *Air Urchinn - Urchinns that float in the air. *Cheep-Cheep - Fish that live in water and jump occasionally. *Chomp Bro - Chomp Bros throw Chain Chomp Heads that roll sideways when they land. *Copter Koopa - Koopas that use Helicopter Backpacks that can give smoke. *Fire Snake - Living Fire that can burn through spikes. *Shroob - Space aileans that can shoot lasers. *Snow Snake - The opposite of a Fire Snake. It melts from fiery surfaces and lava. *Vine Guy - A jungle foe that climbs from brick to brick. *Octogoomba - A aliean Goomba that shoots rocks and runs at you fiercely. *Turboo - A racing Boo that runs around castles and ghost houses Mid-Bosses *Roy Koopa - The koopaling which likes the sun. *Renzor Wheel - Eight Renzors that spit fire. *Roy Koopa(2) - The second Roy Koopa battle. He now throws Bomb-Ombs as well as shooting fire from his wand. *Renzor Wheel(2) - There are 9 Renzors now instead of 8. *Roy Koopa(3) - The third Roy Koopa battle. It takes place on a rocky slope in which boulders roll down occasionally. *Renzor Wheel(3) An underwater Renzor battle. *Roy Koopa(4) - The fourth Roy Koopa battle. Shooting Stars fall down on the battlefield and Roy can flutter jump this time. *Renzor Wheel(4) - The Renzors are now on a wheel that sidescrolls. This is the first sidescrolling boss battle. *Goomboss - A giant goomba that try to stomp Mario. Stomp on it three times to defeat it. *Roy Koopa and Renzor Wheel - The two midbosses face together just like they're third battles except there's no water and Roy throws Chomp Heads instead of Bomb-Ombs. Bosses *Chomp Cheep - A giant Cheep-Cheep that terrorizes Star Ocean. When its in the air, you have to jump on it 4 times to win *Shellterra - A giant Buzz Beetle that terrorizes the Starshine Beach. Hit it with the Pendrill Drill 4 times to win. *Turban Skeeterius - A giant Skeeterius that terrorizes the Rolling Desert. Wall Jump to get to the weakspot and hit it at the weakspot 4 times to win. *Curvamungous - A giant Curve Bro. that terrorizes the Barrel Woods. Whack the bomerangs back at him with the Bomerang Suit or Spikeroller Mushroom 4 times to win *Quillo - A giant, pricky, and red-colored Cooligan that terrorizes the Snowy Caves. Use the Star and walk into the boss 4 times to win. *Neculear Bro. - A giant Fire Bro. that terrorizes Starblast Mountain. Use the Water Cap to douse it and then jump on it 5 times to win. *Octospike - A giant and multiarmed Spike that terrorizes the Outer Cosmos. Use the Spikeroller Mushroom to whack the spikes back at him 5 times to win. *Dinobuster - A giant Albino Torch that runs the Renzor Gauntlet. Ground Pound on it to flip it over than jump on it 5 times to win. *Boom-Boom and Pom-Pom - The twins of terror that run the Boom-Boom Valley. Jump on both of them 3 times to win (three per twin). *Ultima Arm - Bowsers mighty airship that is being controlled by Bowser.Hit it with the Starblast Hand-Cannon's stars 10 times to beat the game. *Mega-Wiggler - The secret boss. Use the Vanish Cap to sneak behind it and then jump on its back segment 12 times to win. Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Lists Category:Enemies